


5 Years With You

by ghostlyGatherings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ..... yet, Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Tony Stark, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is a Good Friend, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pepper Potts Feels, Polyamory, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, but he doesn't have any powers from it, indian harry potter is implied in all my writing, lets just see what happens, might do some rewrites, not hermione granger bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyGatherings/pseuds/ghostlyGatherings
Summary: When half of the population is snapped back into reality, the wizarding world is in shambles. Like always, all eyes are on Potter to fix it. Before Harry can even get the chance to breathe, he receives a phone call.





	1. Chapter 1

The past few weeks had been hell in the ministry. One second Harry was trapped in a regular boring debriefing after a tedious and impossible search for the remaining dark wizards left in the world, and then the next second the empty seats they’d all gotten used to were suddenly filled again for the first time in five years. There was a brief moment of disbelief until finally Dean Thomas launched himself into the arms of his husband, Seamus who didn’t seem to have aged a day since his disappearance. In an instant, the entire wizarding world sprang to life. 

The time following was, as stated before, hell for Harry Potter who had already decided to resign from his auror position months ago. Now having to put that on hold, the wizarding community was looking toward their hero once again. Hero wasn’t a title Harry exactly wanted anymore. He was tired. He was tired of being needed, and he was tired of letting people down. Harry didn’t see himself as the leader type and was getting sick of the criticism from those who think he was doing a job that he didn’t even want wrongly.

Hermione took it all in stride though. What Harry would give to have even a shred of the conviction she showed. From the outside, Hermione made raising two magical children and keeping the ministry afloat like an average tuesday. She was a role model, a figure head, and The Golden Mom. If anything the reappearance of Ron looked more like an inconvenience to her. She tried to hide it, but Harry knew her too well. Hermione copes with throwing herself into work, and if anything disrupts her schedules and routines, well, it isn’t exactly fun for anyone. 

Harry tried to watch the regrouping effort from the sidelines trying to piece together how the last five years were even possible. It never occurred to him to make one simple phone call until that phone was already ringing. To be completely honest, Harry was shocked the old flip phone even worked. He nearly forgot to keep it on him half the time, but Arthur liked to play around on it whenever they ran into each other, and Harry cherished every moment that put a smile on the old man's face. The Weasley’s were hit hard during the snap taking their matriarch along with George and his wife, Bill, Percy and Ron. Now, Arthur and his complete family hasn't left the house since their reappearance like most families right now, holding on to each other not knowing when they would be taken from them again. 

The phone buzzed, glowing with the only number saved in it under the name of “cheeseburger.” Harry rolled his eyes at the caller ID remembering fondly those late nights of drive thru fast food and loud music drowning out the rest of the world, but quickly, he flipped the phone open. 

Harry didn’t know what he was hoping for from the phone call, but he just wished it was anything but what he got. 

Dark, angry clouds reflected Harry’s mind as he watched the strongest woman he knows set her husband and his best friend’s creation to flout out onto the water. Harry clenched his fists to the side holding his magic there. It had been so long since he struggled to keep his magic and emotions in check, but he hadn’t been this angry in a long time. He should’ve been there to fight. He could have saved him or been given the chance to at least try. What’s the point of being the master of death if you can’t stop it even for just a little bit longer.

The ministry refused his initial request to help in the fight when earth’s defenders had returned to fight Thanos. Apparently, the statute of secrecy was more important than a global threat. When he received the news of the funeral, Harry nearly brought the entire building down from his fight with Hermione, but he didn’t have time to think about the repercussions or how it would be received by the general wizarding public. Not now anyway. Tony was gone, and all Harry could do now is stand by Peppers side, and try to keep going like they always did.

Throughout the past five years, Harry tried to visit the Stark family as much as he possibly could under the ministries nose. It went from week long stays to popping in whenever he could even if it was just for dinner or a few minutes in the middle of the day. Towards the middle of the fourth year, the ministry dumped more and more missions on Harry leaving him overworked and tired. Having to track down the last remaining dark wizards was becoming harder with each day. Every single one of the criminals trying their hardest to convince the aurors they’d been snapped, while the ministry fell apart department by department from being understaffed.

But being able to watch Morgan grow up was a privilege and a blessing in Harry’s eyes. She reminded Harry that no matter how much they lost, humanity could still grow. The younger generations were adapting and learning to roll with what they were born into, and it filled the tired, broken wizard with hope.

“Harry?” Pepper’s soft voice had been very consoling since he arrived in her home. He gently smiled back wondering if their roles should be reversed. Tony was her husband after all. 

They shared a moment together. Sitting on the same couch they became friends on in front of the fireplace Harry made his visits through. “How are you, Pepper?” He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

“Doing my best to avoid answering that question.” 

He exhaled in sad amusement. “That’s the key, innit? You can’t let it all out if you don’t let it out to begin with.”

“How long are you staying?” It was skillful change of subject, but Harry could hear the hopeful tone begging him to stay.

He sighed. “Dunno just yet. Might pop back and forth for a while. Still a lot to do with everyone back in the ministry.” As he said this, he thought of every excuse he could possibly give to the minister for his absence. 

“I understand if you have to go back. Rebuilding your government and all.” She dismissively waved her hand as if it didn’t matter to her what he did.

“Still got my room setup?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin. She pulled away for a minute and scoffed.

“You know other people use that room that aren’t you. It’s the guest bedroom.”

“Oh, and how many guests have you had?” It was meant to be lighthearted, but her face fell a bit while contemplating the question.

She sighed. “We actually haven’t touched it since I changed the sheets from your last visit. You really were our only guest, Harry.” Pepper laid her head back on to his shoulder. “I guess it is your room.”

Harry closed his eyes resting his head on hers. There was so much he could say to her, so much he wanted to say, but couldn’t find the words to say it. After a moment of sombered silence, he simply said, “thank you.”

Pepper suddenly stifled a laugh in his shoulder.

“What?” 

“Oh nothing,” she grinned sitting up and looking him in the eye. “It’s just that you spent so much time in our bed that you also need your own room-”

Harry blushed and gave her a playful shove. “Mrs. Stark! How scandalous of you.”

Their laughter didn’t last very long as they sat just looking at each other both being reminded that someone was missing. “I can’t do it, Harry.”

She didn’t need to say it for Harry to understand. “I get it. I really do.”

“I have Morgan who is my world and friends who visit, but it’s so quiet now, and I’m so happy you’re here. I don’t know where I’d-” Pepper stopped as her voice broke, and Harry quickly enveloped her in a hug with tears in his own eyes.

“He was noisy wasn’t he.” She choked out a small laugh as Harry tried to comfort the woman sobbing in his arms.

They remained like this for what must have been hours. Harry didn’t bother to check, because it didn’t really matter. He was exactly where he needed to be.

  
  
  
  
  


Harry didn’t want to leave the Stark home ever again, but he was certain a manhunt would begin if he didn’t return to England soon. Ron had been sending him owls to keep him up on the state of the ministry, but if Harry was gone for one more day, people outside the ministry would start asking questions. Rumors had already begun that Harry had left the wizarding community for good or was killed by returned dark wizard. There was even talk of Voldemort himself being brought back from the snap. It was all utterly ridiculous, but when enough people believe one thing , the more dangerous a rumor gets. 

With a goodbye and a promise to return to Pepper and Morgan after making them a special breakfast, Harry flooed to The Burrow. He was greeted with the crushing embrace of a crying Molly Weasley who he hadn’t had the chance to see yet. After many teary eyed greetings and embraces from the rest of the Weasleys, Harry finally made his way to Ron. 

“Good to see ya again, mate. Thought we lost ya to the Americans finally.” Ron gave him a quick hug and lead the way out to the garden where they could talk a little more privately.

“So, Arthur filled you in?” Harry didn’t exactly have the time to explain the entire situation before he had left for the funeral, and he felt a bit guilty but knew Ron would understand.

“Sort of,” Ron’s face skewed up in confusion like he was trying to remember something. “Said something about you going off for the past five years to visit someone in the states and makin’ friends.” He then stopped and gave Harry a pitying look. “Dad said you left for a funeral this time. I’m really sorry Harry.”

“Thanks, mate.” Harry gave a small grin back. Although he was appreciative of Ron trying, the wound of Tony’s death still stung like being hit with the cruciatus curse.

“Do you want to talk maybe?” Ron offered. “I’m always here for you if you need it.”

“Thanks, Ron, but it’s a little hard.” Harry began.

Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t push you.” There was a moment of silence between the two friends until Ron continued. “If you don’t mind me asking, though… How’d you end up in the states?”

Harry laughed remembering the night like it was yesterday. “I was on an assignment in New York. It was a dead end, but it wasn’t a huge loss.”

“So who is she?” Ron’s question was more of a reflex than actual prying, and the look Ron gave him said that he was sorry for the question, but Harry didn’t mind.

“Her name’s Pepper.” His best friend’s eyes went big in interest, but was replaced by confusion as Harry continued. “And her husband’s name was Tony. We were brilliant. Sorry, I-”

Ron held his hands up trying to lighten the mood. “Oh no, I get it. You didn’t just lose me in the blip, and you needed good friends out there. No hard feelings.”

Harry sighed. He had never gotten to say this out loud before, because no one ever asked or even knew to ask. “It was more than that, Ron. They invited me in their home. We went on late night drives and talked. We danced for hours at clubs and played card games by the fire. I was there when their daughter was born, and got to watch her grow. We were a real family.”

Ron placed his hand back on Harry’s shoulder as Harry stared at the ground with tears in his eyes reliving every moment he spent with Pepper and Tony. 

“I love them.” It felt so good and so awful to say those words when a third of their trio was gone. 

“Harry…” Ron began but couldn’t find the words. 

“I loved him, Ron.” Harry raised his head and looked back at his childhood friend. “And now he’s dead.” It took every ounce of control he had to not break down right there. Was he cursed? Was Harry Potter never allowed to have loved ones that don’t meet a terrible fate?

As if he read Harry’s mind, Ron held on tighter. “It’s not your fault, Harry.” And just like that, the pressure building up in Harry’s mind released, and he deflated into Ron’s arms. He just wished he could believe those words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an awkward, long overdue talk with Draco and plays uno with his family.

Harry slumped into his office chair after what was meant to be a brief meeting with Hermione and a few other ministry officials. He wasn’t expecting Headmistress Mcgonagal to make an appearance, and he definitely wasn’t expecting to sit right across from Draco Malfoy of all people. Despite the tense atmosphere, the meeting was civil and Harry barely interacted with his school rival. Not that Harry had a problem with Malfoy. If anything, he was shocked Malfoy didn’t appear to have a problem with him. Harry nearly approached Malfoy on this, but decided he should talk through it with a third party first. Pepper always had good advice for stuff like this.

After being handed a large file filled with loose parchment of importance and awkward pleasantries with wizard officials of importance, Harry took a moment to collect himself before returning back home. Home. The word gave him a weird feeling. It had been a few weeks since the funeral, and Harry hasn’t stayed a single night in his own flat let alone Grimmauld Place. Years ago, Harry had always thought of the Stark cabin as a home away from home, but he hadn’t really considered the wizarding world his home since the war ended. Although, that could be due to the fact that some days felt like the war was still ongoing. 

Harry shook his head out of his thoughts before he could spiral down further. Just as he returned to the present, a hesitant knock surprised the wizard into standing straight up from his slumped position. He cleared his throat and forced his voice to not waver. “Come in.”

The door slowly creaked open revealing a solemn looking Malfoy holding his own large file of documents that were identical to the ones on Harry’s desk. “Potter.”

It was meant to be a greeting, but Harry could hear the ghost of the condescending tone from their schooldays. “Malfoy. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a way to get into contact with Luna Lovegood. Patil said you might know.” Malfoy said this as he closed the oak door behind him. 

“Which one?” Harry said half joking to relieve some of the awkwardness in the office.

“To be completely honest,” Malfoy almost appeared to be blushing. “I have no idea.” The men both quietly laughed before Malfoy asked again, “so, do you know where I could possibly reach Lovegood?”

Harry hadn’t had much time to catch up with Draco Malfoy after speaking on his behalf in front of a judge and jury. From what he was told by Hermione and other friends in the ministry, Malfoy had been a great help in breaking ancient blood curses which helped lead the ministry to find several dark wizards in hiding. Even though he was being court ordered to work in the ministry, Malfoy never complained nor did he express any want to leave when his sentence is over. In fact, Malfoy had appeared to be severing all ties from his past, including any physical resemblance to his father. Although Harry didn’t exactly have explicit proof of this, it wasn’t hard to draw the conclusion. Malfoy’s hair remained cropped and gelled back stylishly, but he didn’t wear traditional robes like many pureblood ministry workers did, instead preferring a green or brown jumper and slacks which couldn’t be farther from his father’s traditional pureblood values.

Harry suddenly became very aware that he had let the silence go longer than what was normal to reply to a question. He’s noticed himself doing a lot of that lately. “I-”

“Look-” Malfoy began and stopped as Harry made his own start. “Oh, excuse me-”

“Sorry-” Harry accidentally interrupted again. 

They sat there for a moment. Harry staring down at his hands on his desk and Malfoy at his feet. 

“Potter.” Malfoy started.

“Malfoy.”

“I…” A beat passed as Malfoy shifted and looked up at Harry. “I agree with you.”

Now that was weird. Harry shot the blond a curious look. “Agree with what?” This lead Harry into a panic from not exactly remembering everything he had said in the meeting. 

“Helping in the Infinity War. We had the power to help, and could have decreased the casualties significantly. Even if we couldn’t put our people on the front lines against Thanos’ army, then we could have helped the civilians in several countries with relocating people who were blipped.” Malfoy paused for a response, but Harry didn’t know what to say, so the blond man continued, “I also understand when you decide to leave the aurors.”

“I never said anything about leaving.”

“You didn’t have to, but,” Malfoy gave Harry a mischievous grin, “but people talk, Potter. Rumors about the great Harry Potter runnin’ off with some fit American girl to elope or something.”

Chuckling from the absolute shock of every word that came out of Malfoy’s mouth, Harry rubbed his face out of embarrassment. “Please never say fit again.” 

“Only if you tell me what’s going on.” Some things never changed, and Malfoy’s dumb smug face that gets him whatever he wants is one of them.

“Fine.” Quickly coming up with a shortened version of his recent inner turmoil was much easier than he thought it would be. “When I was put on that mission to America five years ago, I met some amazing people who deserved our help, but the ministries head was so far up its own arse to realize that.” 

“Potter, Hermione was thrown into her position like everyone else.”

“I don’t blame Hermione.” Harry clarified and shoved the fact that Malfoy had called her Hermione instead of Granger into the back of his mind to ask the woman herself later. “I blame myself for not pushing hard enough. I blame myself for letting this bloody department keep me away from the real fight.”

Malfoy shook his head. “I think you above all deserve a break from the “real” fight.”

Harry laughed resting his chin on his hand. “That’s a nice thought.” His voice was low and sounded older than it should, but there was some relief in being able to just talk. Sitting up, Harry suddenly remembered why Malfoy was even standing in his office. “India.”

“What?” Malfoy was caught off guard by the change in Harry’s posture. One moment the man was hunched over and tired, and the next he looked just as the papers depicted him: alert and broad.

“Luna’s been travelling with Charlie Weasley and his team documenting rare dragons and other magical creatures. They have a sanctuary in Romania, but they travel quite a bit. Last letter I received they were in India searching for Naga?” Harry shrugged. “I don’t really understand half of the things she writes, but it’s nice to hear from her. It sounded like they were going to be there for awhile.”

Malfoy blinked still switching back to normal conversation. “Right… well, thank you, Potter. Much appreciated.”

“Can I ask why you need to reach her?” Luna could handle her own, but Harry was very protective of his strange adopted sister.

“I just have a few questions for her regarding a potion for memory healing. It has several strange ingredients that come from magical creatures that may or may not actually exist.”

Harry smiled fondly. “Who better to ask then the queen of magical creatures that may or may not exist, herself.”

“Exactly what I thought.” Malfoy gave a small smile finally completely recovering from the tonal shift.

The men sat in yet another long silence, not quite sure how to proceed from there. 

“Thanks, by the way.” Harry finally broke it. “For listening to me and agreeing. Not many seem to be doing that lately.”

“No need to thank me.” Malfoy had relaxed his arms so the files were swung to his side but none escaped the confines of the folder. “You’ve helped me more than I can count, so I thought I’d return a bit of the favor. I hope in the future we could maybe call each other friends.”

Harry thought on this for a moment. “I’d like that Malfoy.” With that Malfoy nodded with a content look on his face and disappeared into the halls of the ministry. 

As Harry stepped through the fire place in the Stark cabin, he was quickly greeted with a small body nearly taking out his knees. Morgan’s laugh filled his ears and never failed to put a smile on his face. Pepper watched with her own smile from the couch where the two had just settled in playing Uno. Harry quickly swung Morgan into his arms make her squeal in delight. 

“Look who is finally home,” Pepper stood embraced Harry once the ruff housing finally dialed down.

“You should’ve seen the office today, Pep,” Harry set the child back on the couch and plopped down next to her. “Absolutely brutal.”

“Absolutely brutal!” Morgan mimicked with an exaggerated british accent.

“That’s right!”

Pepper rolled her eyes handing Harry his own deck so he could join the game. “But you made it back unscathed. I’m impressed.” She stared down at her cards pretending that Harry wasn’t obviously letting her daughter cheat by transfiguring the cards to be exactly what she needed. “Talk to Hermione yet?”

The wizard took a deep breath, because he, in fact, did talk to Hermione, but not about what he was supposed to. “I’ll get around to it… eventually.”

“Harry.” Pepper’s voice was filled with warning, but she didn’t look up from her deck.

“I know, I know, Pep. It’s just…” He shook his head. “I had a meeting with her, but it was all strictly business. She arrived after everyone was already seated, and left immediately. I didn’t exactly get the opportunity to say “hey best friend, how’s the kids? By the way, I’m living in America.” If anyone else in the room heard, it would be a media circus.”

Pepper couldn’t help but laugh at her partner. “How could I have possibly ended up with another celebrity.”

“At least I’m not giving out our address.” Giving each other sad but fond looks, they ignored Morgan placing down half her deck in one turn.

“So is this going to become a bigger issue?” Pepper placed down a reverse card.

“Potentially, but” Harry heaved a sigh watching Morgan place a draw 4 with a satisfied look on her face. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle. I took down their government once before, and I will do it again.”

Pepper shook her head. “Draw 4, Gandalf.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with where I wanted to take this story next. Sorry if some of it feels weird! I really appreciate any feedback or ideas as to what you'd like to see in this universe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important letter arrives by owl, and Harry encounters the natural predator of every unconventional parent: PTA President Helen.

A week had passed by quickly and the three found themselves falling into their own routine, and for the first time in a long time, Harry felt very close to normal. Pepper returned to her CEO position, and to Morgan’s delight, Harry would pick her up from kindergarten. Even though the wizard was constantly slammed with paperwork and pestered by the ministry to return to the field, being able to to return to Pepper and Morgan at the end of the day made all the work worth it. Harry would wake up with Pepper at his side, he’d start making breakfast, and Pepper would rangle the little one out of bed. The three would chat about what they’re working on or what Morgan was excited for at school while enjoying some pancakes or omelettes. It was all very domestic, but it was exactly what Harry felt was missing in his life before. 

That is until the events of Friday morning unfolded. 

Harry had just finished making Morgan’s requested chocolate chip pancakes as Pepper dashed from room to room talking fervently on the phone. Harry assumed it was to her personal assistant, Harley Keener, and decided not to bother her. Harry had ran into Harley only a few times since meeting him at the funeral. The encounters were mostly quick greetings as he left the Stark home for work and once when Harry had stopped by Pepper’s office with a spontaneous lunch. It was a little surprising that Tony had known the kid since he was eleven, and never really brought him up in the five years of Harry knowing him, but it was nice having someone else to talk about the man with. It was also that day at the funeral that Pepper offered him his assistant position and as far as Harry knew from family dinner conversations, Harley was doing quite well at the company.

Harry grinned as the beautiful woman swept through the house in excitement until there was a sudden tapping at the window above the kitchen sink. The wizard quickly spun around from the stove at the all too familiar sound of an owl impatiently glaring at him as if the bird didn’t have all day. As Harry quickly opened the window, he finally recognized who the eagle owl belonged to. Harry felt his heart pound staring down at his godson’s name written neatly in the corner of the parchment. He thanked the owl and it took off.

Morgan on the other hand was rendered speechless. Her mouth hung open in shock until finally she exclaimed, “you can talk to owls?”

Harry laughed which lifted some of the weight off his chest. “Only special ones.” He gave the young girl a wink, but then retreated to the living room sofa to open the letter.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I apologize for not writing to you in the past few months. It has been eventful to say the least. As you may have heard from The Prophet or Ron already, The Wimbourne Wasps’ season was cut short due to some questionable techniques exhibited by my teammates. Although I’ll never truly know what they were thinking, it did have me question a few things about my career, but that isn’t exactly why I am writing this letter. _

_ My grandmother passed yesterday morning. _

Harry felt a lump in his throat form as he read the words. He knew this day would come and to be quite honest, was surprised that this letter wasn’t sent years ago. The noise of Morgan cleaning off her plate and Pepper on phone faded until he was completely engrossed in the words of the letter.

_ Preparations for her funeral have already begun, but I wanted to be the one to tell you. You really meant the world to her and me, and I know you’re probably incredibly busy with the ministry, but after the funeral, I will not have a place to live. Some sort of ancient inheritance blood magic means that I can’t keep the land, and honestly, I don’t even want to fight for it. With dad being a werewolf and the ministries weird stance on ancient documents, it doesn’t seem worth the trouble. I don’t want to sit in another courtroom being told that my father was a hero and a monster at once. _

_ I know how you’ll get once you read this, so I am begging please don't tell anyone about what’s going on until I get to explain everything to you in person. I know it’ll be a struggle not to break into the ministry yourself, but show some restraint. _

_Ron said you’ve been in a “secure location” since the blip. Whatever the bloody hell that means, I want in. I just need someplace to hunker down for a bit, and then I’ll be off. I just really need someone I can trust right now. -Teddy _

“Harry?” The weight of Pepper’s hand on his shoulder finally dragged Harry’s attention away from the letter. 

He cleared his throat but didn’t look up at Pepper, “I, er… yeah. Yeah, I just… uh, my godson, Teddy, his grandmother died.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” Pepper began soothingly rubbing his back. She had only ever seen pictures of Harry’s godson, but she knew how close they were. Some days when Harry visited her and Tony, the boy was all he could talk about.

Harry sighed folding up the parchment. “He’s going to be homeless after the funeral, and is asking to stay here.”

“And of course he can.” Placing one hand on his cheek and slowly moving his head so his green eyes would meet hers. “This is your home, Harry, which makes it his home too.” 

“Thank you.” He whispered before she pulled him into a soft kiss. As they broke away, Harry smiled at the scrunched up face Morgan was giving them from the kitchen. “Looks like we’ve upset our audience.” The couple laughed and gave each other a cartoonish smooch making Morgan fake a gagging sound.

“Old people are so gross!” She exclaimed running over to the couch to pry them apart. 

“Old!” Pepper jumped off the couch. “Who are calling old?” She then scooped Morgan into the air making her squeal. “Could an old person do this?” 

Laughter filled the household once again as Harry joined in on the fun. It wasn’t until an alarm on Pepper’s phone alerting them that it was still a friday morning and none of them had finished getting ready for the day. Soon enough Pepper pulled her hair into a neat ponytail and collected important documents from her home office ready to call Happy to escort her to Stark Enterprises, leaving Harry to help get Morgan out the door. The family’s routine was slightly altered this friday morning, but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t handled before. Normally, Happy would have driven both Pepper and Morgan, dropping Morgan off at kindergarten, but since today were the parent-teacher meetings, Happy would drive Pepper to work, and Harry would attend the meetings that began at noon. 

As Morgan slowly made her way through her very particular morning routine, Harry began to scrawl out a first draft of a response to his godson. He had never been good at letters especially those about serious matters, but this was too important to hold off. After staring at his parchment with a small paragraph written on it for what seemed like ages, Morgan popped into his office ready to go. 

“Why aren’t you ready?” The five year old demanded. It was a rather hilarious sight when Harry looked up to see the small girl in a large puffy pink jacket and high ponytail that she had obviously done herself with the most annoyed expression on her chubby face. 

“What are you on about?” He couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of her confrontation, but then again, although the wizard was wearing a nice jumper and blue jeans, he hadn’t really bothered to address the mass of curly black hair in which the girl pointed at. “Oh, alright.”

It took a few tries before Morgan would allow him to be seen with her in public, but they managed to make to the school right on time. The building was modest and had sunflowers painted on the walls next to the playground which had very nice, new equipment that Harry had no doubt was a Stark donation. And as he followed the line of parents with their kids, Harry noticed a lot of obviously Stark donated equipment, water fountains, and computers. Tony loved Morgan more than anything, and did everything he could to give her the best. He missed Tony, but couldn’t imagine what Morgan went through seeing his name everywhere everyday.

Teacher’s stood in their classroom doorways greeting parents as they walked in. He met eye contact with a few of them and didn’t receive many pleasant looks back. Harry had only met the two teachers who stood in the front during pick up, and they were very nice people, but maybe the rest of the teachers were used to Pepper. Even trying to reason through it in his mind, Harry couldn’t help but feel out of place. 

Morgan pulled Harry toward her teacher which calmed Harry’s urge to flee the premises altogether. “Mr. Potter! Lovely to see you.”

“The pleasure is all mine Ms. Martinez.” Harry greeted the tall muscular woman who did not fit any description of what people thought would be a kindergarten teacher. When the wizard first met the woman, he was surprised that Tony didn’t hire a bodyguard that just so happened to have a teaching degree to work in the school. 

She giggled in delight ushering them inside. “That accent always gets me.” Ms. Martinez then gave Morgan a special high five that each student got to make with her. “Very good! How are you, Morgan?”

Morgan crossed her arms and rolled her entire head with her eyes. “Harry took forever on his hair, and we were almost late.” 

“Oi! You’re the one who kept sending me back to the mirror to redo it.” Harry chuckled. 

“That’s because it looked bad!” Morgan defended herself. The exchange gained some attention, but Harry didn’t feel the same anxiety as before. With Ms. Martinez towering above them all, Harry wasn’t worried about any of these tossers.

Morgan then led Harry to her desk, and they sat waiting for the meeting to begin. Thankfully, Pepper explained how these things usually worked the night before. The parents sit at the students desk as the teacher gives a short presentation on what the class covered and what they will cover that semester. Then the rest of the day is individual meetings with the teacher and mingling with the other parents. Harry also gets the chance to see all the artwork and projects Morgan has ruined the kitchen table with. It was all so exciting. The Dursleys never cared for much that Harry did let alone when it came to school, and if they ever met with teachers it was because they thought Dudley wasn’t being treated the way he should, or Harry’s teachers were miraculously able to corner them at the grocery store. So, Harry was determined to get the most out of this experience as possible. 

As Morgan pulled drawings and homework assignments out of her desk for Harry to praise, the wizard felt the stares again. Breathing through it, Harry pushed down the paranoia and instinct to run that he gained from his life constantly being threatened during his own academic career. If he could just sit here and focus only on Morgan’s voice, then maybe Harry was getting out of this with only a minor existential crisis to look forward to later, but of course that is never the case.

A short, thin woman, nearly being swallowed by her large bleached blonde hair, bounced up to Morgan’s desk and plastered on a wide smile that did not match the look in her eyes. “Hi there! My name’s Helen Flannigan, president of the PTA. My son, Hayden, is friends with Morgan.” She pointed a manicured finger over at a short boy wearing large glasses looking terrified in a corner with a toy car clutched in his hand. Harry resonated with the kid for obvious reasons. “He’s a sweetie. I just haven’t seen you at the meetings and wanted to come over and say hi.”

Harry was taken aback at how fast this woman talked, and didn’t really know how to say. It was apparently too long of a time for a response, so Morgan spoke up for him. “This is Harry. He’s British.” Morgan then turned back to the contents within her desk as Harry stood to shake the woman’s hand.

“Oh?” Helen raised her eyebrows in interest, but continued before Harry could respond. “Usually parents come to these meetings, but Pepper must be so busy.”

“Right, er,” Harry saw his chance to cut in. “She had important work… stuff, and asked me to come with Morgan instead.”

“That’s nice.” The PTA president’s fake smile returned. “Wish I had the money to hire a nanny, but my husband, Charles, would never-”

“Oh, I’m not a nanny.” Bullocks. How was he going to explain who he was to this strange woman. It wasn’t like he and Pepper didn’t talk about their relationship. They never thought of what they were as “dating” even when Tony was alive. They just were together. 

Helen stared at him in bewilderment. “I’m sorry. I just assumed since… well,” she gestured vaguely towards him. “I didn’t know Pepper was already dating someone.”

Well, fuck. Harry thought to himself.

Morgan shut her desk, and scrunched up her face much like she did earlier that morning. “They’re not dating. That’s gross. Harry’s just my other dad.”

Harry wanted nothing more than to dissaperate from the situation, but due to perfect timing on Ms. Martinez’s part, attention was called for the parents and students to take their seats. As Helen collected her son and Ms. Martinez began the presentation, Harry’s mind kept drifting to what Morgan said. Her words caused butterflies to rise in his stomach, but for the first time, the feeling didn’t scare him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally gettin somewhere. How ya'll feelin about Teddy/Harley? I also have some ideas for more Avenger and Harry interactions! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and please leave a comment tellin me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy comes home.

_ Dear Teddy, _

_ My deepest condolences for the passing of Andromeda. She was a brilliant witch and a good friend. I promised her I would take care of you when she was gone, and I would have done it anyway if she hadn’t made me swear. The ministry’s rather backwards ideas on ancient documents are incredibly frustrating, but I might have someone who can help. Please remember, you always have a home whether it is in Grimmauld place or with me in America.  _

_ Yes, Ron was correct about my “secure location.” The git got way too excited about it, but it’s not some secret lair hidden in the mountains. I have arranged for a portkey at the department of transportation for you on Oct. 11th at 9 am. We have much to discuss, and I promise to explain everything. I’ll meet you at luggage retrieval.  _

_Good luck. - Harry_

Harry couldn’t help but fidget, shifting from one foot to the other as the American magical society moved around him. The traffic of luggage and families reuniting with loved ones was nonstop. Once one crowd thinned out another wave of people would replace it. If Pepper wasn’t there anchoring him by a firm handhold, Harry didn’t know what he would have done. Stormed passed the security to find his godson in magical customs? Let his paranoia consume him causing Harry to break down in a public area? Most likely.

The two of them must have been some sight. A panicked dark, short public figure scanning the crowd for threats clutching on to a tall, blonde businesswoman typing away on her muggle device with her other hand as if she wasn’t the least bit concerned of the famous wizard about to go feral on an elderly couple that got just a bit too close, well, it wasn’t exactly something the average American wizard saw everyday. It was one of the first times the famous wizard made an appearance in America let alone a magical government building. He had half a mind to make himself scarce around populated areas. Hell, the man wore glamours in his own ministry office. But Harry’s eyes darting into every corner wasn’t for nothing. He heard the whispers, he saw the quick camera flashes as the crowds went by, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“This was a mistake.” Harry muttered pulling into Pepper’s side. 

“Harry, it’s alright. A few blurry photos of you is worth seeing your godson.” The non-magical, but no less spectacular, Pepper slipped her phone into her jacket pocket, and gave Harry smile that melted his nerves just enough for him to take a deep breath. “No one's going to ruin this for you. Not while I’m here.” 

“Thanks, Pep.” Harry finally smiled.

She was right, of course. Harry didn’t want his reunion for Teddy to be in the back of Happy’s car or even on the porch of the cabin making Teddy ride in a car for possibly the first time by himself. Harry wanted to see Teddy as soon as he got through Magical Customs, as soon as he stepped on American soil, as soon as he was allowed to hug him again. 

Checking his watch another time, it finally read 9:15. That should have been well enough time for Teddy to arrive and make his way through the building. Sure enough, Harry looked up from his watch, and there he was staring right back. Disrupting the flow of witches and wizards entering the luggage retrieval area, the two men practically leapt into each other's arms.

Breaking apart, Teddy spoke through a wide smile. “You have no idea how good it is to see you.”

“I could say the same thing for you.” Harry laughed. Despite the redness in the younger man's eyes, Teddy looked good for someone who just transported internationally through portkey. The man really grew into himself while playing professional quidditch, and seemed to be displaying himself the way he wants to rather than copying looks that are deemed “appropriate” or “palatable” for public consumption. His hair was in bright blue, thick curls reaching passed his shoulders and shaved on either side of his head. Teddy’s face closely resembled his mother, and his eyes matched the muted green of his father’s. Although Teddy dressed very extravagantly during his Hogwarts years, Harry noticed he toned it down for press conferences and magazine shoots for the Wimbourne Wasps, most likely by the pleadings of his coach. But standing before Harry now was exactly how Harry wanted him to see him: in his element. Teddy wore his beaten up platform boots which brought the 6 foot tall man to an even more intimidating height making the two’s previous embrace rather cartoonish. He also wore a larger yellow and black jumper embroidered with an equally large letter T, which was no doubt knitted by the Weasley monarch herself, over a crisp white button down shirt and black jeans.

Harry lead Teddy back to where he had left Pepper as Teddy called out to her, “and you must be the American seductress that drove our saviour to leave his home!” 

“That’s me alright.” Pepper laughed holding out a hand. “Pepper Potts, and you must be the godson that has Harry rearranging the house for the past three days.”

“Well, I am hard to please when it comes to interior design.” Teddy shook Peppers hand, and then slipped into a more serious, sincere tone. “Thank you again for allowing me to stay in your home. It means the world to me, really.”

The blonde woman gave him a look of understanding. “It’s your home too for as long as you want it to be.”

Harry found his eyes wandering the crowd again. He just wished he could enjoy this moment further, but the wizard could feel that more eyes were following his family now, and decided to cut the conversation short. “Let’s head to car. I’m sure we’ve left Happy waiting long enough.”

“Absolutely,” Pepper said. “Can I help with your bags?” She gestured toward the two trunks Teddy left discarded when he jumped into Harry’s arms. 

“Oh no. I got them.” Teddy easily swooped them up as if they weighed nothing. Pepper looked rather impressed being a non-magical person, but Harry knew it was no problem since he recognized them as the newest edition in the Bumpton’s Weightless Baggage collection. Perks of being a professional quidditch player.

Exiting the building, Teddy excitedly talked about the research he had done on non-magical life in America before arriving. He was especially fascinated by cars and how they functioned, and especially that he was going to be able to ride in one. Pepper matched the young man’s enthusiasm and met every one of Teddy’s questions with an eloquent answer. It reminded Harry of some of his first interactions with Arthur Weasley. He made a mental note to write to him soon. Once they met up with Happy and introductions took place, they were finally on the road.

“Harry tells me you’re an athlete?” Pepper asked.

“Right, well,” Teddy let out a short laugh. “Not exactly at the moment.”

“I can’t believe they actually disbanded for the season.” Harry cut in passionately. “They could’ve just suspended Bagman and Cooper replacing them easily!”

“Wait, what happened?” Pepper asked with as much excitement as the two wizards.

Teddy ran a hand through his long hair. “So, Thomas Cooper and Rupert Bagman are the beaters for my team, the Wimbourne Wasps. Their job is to hit bludgers away from our players and aim them at the other team. Well, the two idiots charmed the bludgers to look like wasp nests, but only to the other team. While it was hilarious, the Appleby Arrows’ seeker was badly injured.”

“The Prophet said she’s thinking of retirement.” Harry grimaced remembering the terrified face of Maggie Shapiro on the front page flailing her arms through the air trying to swat away wasps that weren’t there. “Poor girl.”

Pepper shivered feeling the same empathy that hung in the air of the car. Regaining her composure, Pepper then asked, “who decided to completely disband the team?”

“The team did, actually,” Teddy explained. “None of us wanted to associate with Bagman or Cooper, and the coach refused to continue the league without them.” He rolled his eyes. “They were “star players” as it were. So, we told the coach either they were out or he didn’t have a team.”

“Wow,” Pepper said with a look of admiration at the young man.

Harry felt pride swell in his chest watching Pepper’s reaction to his godson. He could just picture Teddy standing up to his coach and fighting for what he believed in. Teddy had always been like that, and Harry was sure it was this quality that landed the kid in Hufflepuff. Even though Teddy showed courage and determination, his caring nature and strong morality is what stuck out the most about him, well, besides the bright blue hair. 

With a brief announcement from Happy, the three finally arrived at the cabin. They quickly brought Teddy’s trunks to the guest room where Harry once stayed, and helped the young man settle in. It was nice seeing the room full of life again since Harry left it nearly barren when he moved into Pepper’s room permanently. Finally having someone occupying it made the cabin feel a little less empty.

Harry looked down at the empty dresser top remembering what had filled the space in the past. Picture frames, candles, little gadgets Tony wanted to document how they reacted in a magical environment all flashed before his eyes in an instant as if he had just cleared it off that morning. 

“... and I’ll have Harley take you shopping for anything else you may need.” Pepper was now helping Teddy hang up his robes with obvious concern that the young man may not own enough muggle clothes.

Teddy watched her face in amusement. “Thanks. Getting my mind of the funeral and shopping would be pretty nice.”

“Great,” Pepper then pulled out her phone and began typing, most likely to the aforementioned Harley, about the shopping plans. “He can pick you up this afternoon, and it shouldn’t take too long so you can meet Morgan right after she gets out of school.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” With a polite smile, Teddy turned back to one of his trunks and began unloading an obscene amount of books.

Harry shook his head in amusement as Pepper withdrew herself from the room leaving the two to talk. “Quite the collection you got there.”

“Right?” Teddy began stacking them into the book case which stood opposite to the bed. “Don’t think I have as many as my dad though.”

“I don’t think even ‘Mione has as many as your dad.” The two men laughed. Harry then placed a hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “He’d be very proud of you.”

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I promise this is all leading somewhere! I just gotta establish a few things first. Next two chapters are going to combine the two worlds even further. A Draco in my Avengers Compound??? It's more likely than you think.  
Also I am absolutely loving all of your comments, and they really drive me to write more and get chapters out more frequently! You guys are great and thank you for all the love!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is setting up for the next chapter)  
Harry's hearing voices, cause life sucks, what's new? Teddy v gay.

The nightmares never stopped completely when Harry would stay the night with Tony and Pepper over the five years of knowing them. He didn’t expect them to, but his loves did everything they could to help Harry through them. Since moving back into the Stark home, the nightmares continued as if he was still living alone in his London flat. Thankfully, having Pepper by his side made them feel more muted and almost completely tolerable. Whether it was him just getting older and learning to deal with them, or it was the comfort of having someone sleep by his side again, Harry didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to question it in fear that the nightmares would come back in full force.

Leading up to Teddy’s first day in America, Harry tried his best to not let the dreams get to him. Every night he’d lie in bed staring out into the darkness feeling his muscles tense with anxiety and fear. Some nights his mind would rapidly list out every worse case scenario, and some nights it would be radio silence which somehow made him feel just as bad. Once Harry was finally able to shut his eyes, images would plague his sight. He’d desperately try to shut them out, but his eyes were already closed. Harry would tell himself that they weren’t real, that he wasn’t on the battlefield. He was far from the hell that was his teenage years, and he was allowed to move on from them.

It was only then that he could feel himself drifting off. His muscles would relax and the world would float away with the sounds of Pepper breathing next to him. And of course, it is the exact moment the voice would start jarring him back awake. Harry had his fair share of dealing with voices, but this one was different. He knew it was just in his head, but it felt realer than anything else. It was a hushed, deep voice as if it didn’t want to scare Harry, which it failed at, being a disembodied voice and all.

Although the voice had made itself scarce once Teddy began living with them, it did return waking the poor wizard up just as the sun rose above the horizon. Having a built in alarm clock would be convenient if hearing voices wasn’t incredibly troubling in the first place. So, unable to fall back asleep, Harry would simply get a jump start to his day. Making lunches for the four of them, getting well into the mountain of paperwork mocking him from his office, and writing several drafts of his resignation as well as a letter long overdue to Hermione. He rather liked the early mornings. He liked waking up beside Pepper, and sometimes when she would wake at the same time, talking to her until she really needed to get ready for work. It was nice, but Harry’s life never got to stay nice for long.

“You are needed, Master Potter.” The deep voice was practically yelling in Harry’s ear this particular morning. The wizard jumped up, instinctively grabbing for his wand on the bed side table. His breath short and sweat covering his skin.

“Harry?” Pepper’s voice wavered with worry, but her voice was real, he reminded himself. Her voice existed. She clicked on her lamp and sat up on her arm to face him. With a deep breath, Harry stared back at her silhouette. Through the dim light he could see the concern in her eyes. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“I…” He tightened his grip on his wand. It didn’t feel like his. “I don’t know-” It was only a quick glance down, but what he saw made him drop the wand and jump onto the bed trying to get away from it. Pepper wrapped her arms around him as he backed into her. She didn’t know what to say to him, but she knew that he needed to be held. 

“The elder wand.” Harry whispered.

Pepper blinked trying to remember what that meant. From his reaction and voice, it was bad, very bad, but she couldn’t exactly remember why. She hushed him stroking his arm. “It’s ok. We’re going to figure this out. I’m here to help you.”

Harry moved stiffly and stared off into the distance as he attempted to pour cheerios into a bowl. The cereal had narrowly missed the bowl landing on the counter and skidding to the floor. Coming to, Harry cursed under his breath before setting the box onto the counter and his head into his hands. He could still feel how holding the elder wand felt again. The power that radiated from it enticing him to hold on tighter promising to make all his troubles go away. 

“It’s ok, Harry.” Morgan caused him to jump as she placed a tiny hand on his side. “I spill all the time. I just blame the box, and mommy only gets a little bit mad.”

Harry sighed into a smile. “Thanks, kiddo.” He kneeled beside her, “and mommy only gets mad when you don’t clean it up even if it is the boxes fault.”

She giggled. “I’ll help you.” 

Thanking her again, the two began picking up stray cheerios. Once that was finished and two bowls were filled without any more spills, Teddy had joined them for breakfast. 

“Mornin’, Ted!” Morgan greeted.

“Mornin’, munchkin.” Teddy yawned stretching his limbs. The man hadn’t changed his appearance significantly enough for Morgan to pick up on it, but he still managed to have a little fun. Today, Teddy’s long hair was up in a messy black bun showing off intricate runes shaved into the sides of his head. His eyes were a bright green much like Harry’s, and if it wasn’t for the incredibly obvious skin tone difference between the two men, Teddy nearly looked related to the older man. 

Harry passed Teddy a bowl of cereal and a hot cup of tea and asked, “any plans for the day?”

“Harley’s actually taking me to the compound.” Teddy replied. “Says there’s some people he wants me to meet.”

“He even allowed to do that?”

“That kid has more clearance than you.” Pepper answered for him entering the kitchen still putting on her earrings. She stopped to kiss Harry on the cheek and grab her cup of coffee. “You should take Harry along with you. Get him out of the house.”

“I appreciate it, Pep, but I got an ungodly amount of paperwork to get through.” Harry tried to brush off the offer. Pepper returned his words with a look and entered into her office with her hands up in surrender.

But at the kitchen counter, Teddy wasn’t having it. “Oh, c’mon prongslet!” Harry rolled his eyes at the old nickname. “Can’t you take one day off? That paperwork isn’t going anywhere.”

“And it’s not going to do itself.”

“I mean it could-”

“Teddy,” Harry cut him off as a warning, gesturing to the oblivious Morgan munching away at her cereal.

Teddy huffed. “All I’m saying is that you deserve a day out. We’ll drop off this little hellion,” He ruffled the young girls hair making her giggle, “and then you have a nice day out with your godson and his future husband.”

Pepper laughed from her office. Morgan turned to Teddy with sparkling eyes and amazement in her voice. “You and Harley are getting married?”

“Yep!” Teddy responded with a mischievous grin. “He doesn’t know it yet, but that man is going to be mine.”

“Wow,” the five year old gasped.

“So is the marriage coming before or after you ask him out?” Harry pointedly asked receiving another laugh from Pepper as she reemerged from her office.

Sputtering, Teddy’s face furiously blushed. “I don’t see why I should have to be the one to ask him!”

“I don’t want to startle you or anything, hon, but I’m pretty sure all of those sight seeing trips and coffee runs would qualify as dates.” And with this realization coming from Pepper’s mouth, Teddy bolted up from his chair.

“Bloody hell.” He then fled to his room in a panic.

An unmistakable honk followed soon after signalling Happy’s arrival. With quick hugs and kisses goodbye, Pepper was off to work leaving Harry to do the washing up, and Morgan to get dressed for school. Harry was once again left alone with his thoughts, and too quickly did he sink back into that unpleasant feeling. The elder wand was calling, and it didn’t like being ignored. The wizard tried to put all of his focused into rinsing out the bowls, but he felt his eyes drifting off back into the distance. It wasn’t until the hot water on the back of his hand became unbearable did Harry snap back into motion. Dropping the plate, he quickly shut the water off and conjured some ice. 

“Merlin, are you alright?”

The older wizard jumped. “Bloody fu- hell, Teddy!”

Teddy help up his hands in defense grimacing. “Oh shit, sorry. You alright?”

“Yeah,” Harry huffed a reply. “I’m fine.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie since his hand no longer burned. Harry then finally looked at Teddy from head to toe. “Are you really dropping off Morgan dressed like that?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Teddy’s long black hair was pulled to one side in his signature large thick curls. Extravagant black makeup lined his eyes and black lipstick popped against his pale skin. He wore Sirius’ old leather jacket that Harry gave him for his 16th birthday and a Twisted Sisters shirt underneath. His black skinny jeans hand a small pattern of skull and crossbones dotted across them which were tucked into his red dragonhide boots. 

“It’s just… those moms already hate me, and you look so much cooler than I do.”

“Oh, shut it, prongsy. Go put on your jumper and look nice for those Karens.” Teddy winked draping himself across the couch. Harry scrunched up his face in annoyance that Teddy would just assume that’s what he was going to do, then entered his bedroom to do exactly that. “And would it kill you to use a brush just once!” This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all gotta wait for the avengers visit! I'm just bad at transitions and I'm working on how I write them and how I do pacing so the next chapter is going to be at the compound. Any specific avengers you want to see? Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading. If you see anything that sounds weird or doesn't make sense, then please leave a comment. You're feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
